La Belle au Bois dormant
by dacapo
Summary: Sebuah dongeng yang selama ini menjadi pengantar anak-anak ke alam bawah sadar kini hadir dalam kehidupanku. Realita yang akan menggiringku ke mimpi buruk.


Aku menatap sosok yang sangat kurindukan terbaring tanpa daya di atas tempat tidur.

_Ia tidur._

Benar.

Tidur yang memaksa kelopak matanya tertutup rapat dan seakan enggan untuk terbuka kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Belle au Bois dormant**

**Persona 4 © ATLUS**

**Sleeping Beauty © Charles Perrault dan Disney**

**Rating/Genre: T/Drama-Angst**

**Warning: Typo, Absurd, Chara Death**

**Summary: Sebuah dongeng yang selama ini menjadi pengantar anak-anak ke alam bawah sadar kini hadir dalam kehidupanku. Realita yang akan menggiringku ke mimpi buruk.**

**.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

_Di zaman dahulu kala, tersebutlah seorang Putri yang mendapat kutukan dari Peri ketiga belas.

* * *

_.

"Souji, kau harus segera ke Inaba secepatnya! Naoto sakit!"

Sambungan telepon terputus.

Suara sahabatku—Yosuke Hanamura, bagaikan sengatan listrik yang menyerang syaraf motorik dan kemudian melumpuhkan seluruh gerak tubuhku.

Membatu.

Aku merasa jantungku berhenti berdetak untuk sepersekian detik. Nafasku memburu dengan cepat. Buku hukum dan perundang-undangan sebagai materi kuliah yang sedari tadi menyita perhatianku langsung terabaikan begitu saja. Percakapan singkat tersebut sukses membuatku kehilangan fokus.

Berusaha untuk tetap tenang, aku mereka ulang apa yang barusan kudengar. Terutama dua kata terakhir.

Naoto. _Sakit_.

Sakit? Sakit apa? Apakah itu penyebabnya aku tidak bisa menghubunginya beberapa bulan terakhir?

Beribu pertanyaan dengan segera menghujam otakku, berebutan meminta jawaban. Aku benar-benar berharap Yosuke sedang bergurau. Tapi menilik nada suaranya yang begitu serius dan menyuarakan kepanikan tidak mungkin ini sebuah candaan. Terlebih lagi sepertinya ini bukan sakit _biasa_.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk atau berada diluar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi."_

Cih! Sialnya, aku tidak bisa menghubungi Yosuke untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Mencoba menelepon yang lain pun hasilnya sama saja. Hanya ada suara operator yang menambah kegalauan hatiku.

Tidak ingin terhanyut lebih jauh kedalam spekulasi yang membuatku semakin menggila, aku dengan segera melangkahkan kaki ke stasiun untuk menuju Inaba.

.

* * *

_Kutukan tersebut akan menyebabkan sang Putri tertusuk jarum dan meninggal._

_Tetapi Peri kedua belas melunakkan kutukan itu sehingga Putri hanya akan tertidur selama seratus tahun._

_

* * *

.  
_

_Sleeping Beauty Syndrome_.

Sungguh sebutan yang terlalu indah untuk diberikan menjadi sebuah nama penyakit. Aku berulang kali membaca pesan singkat yang dikirim Yukiko di ponsel. Ya, tiga kata itulah penyebab tidak sadarnya Naoto selama tiga bulan terakhir.

Aku terperangah tidak percaya.

Tiga bulan tidak sadarkan diri? Sudah separah itukah? Rasa was-was yang teramat sangat menyelimutiku. Aku ingin sampai ke Inaba sesegera mungkin. Menurut memoriku, perjalanan ke kota kecil itu tidak pernah selama ini. Entah kenapa semuanya terasa berjalan begitu lambat. Seolah-olah memberiku kesempatan untuk mengingat sesuatu.

Semilir angin menerpa lembut diriku yang kala itu sedang duduk disamping jendela. Pikiranku menerawang jauh sembari melihat keluar hamparan hijaunya dedaunan pohon dan rumput serta langit biru tanpa rekannya yang berwarna putih polos.

_Sleeping Beauty Syndrome_. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang tanpa kuhendaki.

Tunggu.

Bukankah itu terdengar seperti sebuah judul dongeng? Dongeng klasik yang sudah tersohor sejak dulu kala dikalangan anak perempuan bahkan anak lelaki sepertiku tak mengherankan lagi jika mengetahui dengan baik kronoligis kisahnya.

_Sleeping Beauty_. Putri tidur.

Perlahan tapi pasti kisah Pangeran dan Putri itu mulai memainkan lakonnya di otakku.

.

* * *

_Dan benar saja. Tepat di usianya yang kelima belas, sang Putri tertusuk jarum dan jatuh ke tanah seolah-olah tidak bernyawa lagi._

_Tetapi seperti yang diramalkan, ia hanya tertidur._

_Dengan cepat tanaman-tanaman liar berduri tumbuh dan memagari istana._

_Menghalang siapapun yang akan masuk.

* * *

_

.

Beberapa pasang mata lengkap dengan raut wajah penuh kesedihan menyambut kehadiranku di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit. Ekspresi yang bertolak belakang tatkala berada di Junes untuk melemparkan berbagai lelucon konyol alih-alih membahas perkembangan kasus. Ah aku tidak suka suasana seperti ini. Aku merindukan keceriaan teman-temanku. Terlebih aku merindukan senyuman manis seseorang.

Indera penglihatanku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan bercat putih itu dan kemudian langsung tertuju pada satu entitas yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Naoto Shirogane. Figur yang kukenal empat tahun lalu di Inaba saat harus terlibat dengan kasus pembunuhan misterius dan pada akhirnya tergabung dalam _Investigation Team _bersama Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Rise, Kanji, dan Teddie. Pengalaman sarat pelajaran hidup yang tidak mungkin kulupakan sampai kapan pun juga. Di saat itulah aku benar-benar memahami apa artinya persahabatan, keluarga, pengorbanan, pengkhianatan, dan tentu saja _cinta_.

Aku menautkan hatiku pada sang Pangeran Detektif. Meskipun gelar 'Pangeran' senantiasa disandangnya-mengingat perangainya yang agak maskulin, tetapi bagiku ia adalah 'Putri' yang menunggu Pangeran berkuda putihnya datang untuk melepas kutukan dalam tidur panjangnya.

Lihatlah ia sekarang. Tidak pernah seingatku ia sekurus ini. Tulang pipinya lebih terlihat menonjol dari biasanya. Rambut birunya memanjang sampai sebahu. Jemarinya semakin ramping dan kulitnya pucat pasi. Meskipun tak sedikit pun memudarkan aura kecantikkan alami yang bersemayam dalam dirinya.

Aku menarik kursi untuk duduk disamping tempat tidur Naoto lalu menggenggam erat tangannya. Paman Doujima menjelaskan kepadaku mengenai sindrom yang sedang diidap Naoto.

"_Sleeping Beauty Syndrome_ adalah penyakit syaraf yang langka dimana penderita tidak bisa mengontrol rasa kantuknya. Penyakit ini kambuh tanpa peringatan. Penyebab pastinya belum diketahui, tetapi diduga berhubungan dengan gangguang fungsi hipotalamus. Penderita bisa tertidur selama berjam-jam, berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, bahkan bisa berbulan-bulan, tergantung pada berapa lama penyakit itu kambuh," jelasnya secara terperinci.

"Dan dalam kasus ini, Naoto berada dalam tahap yang serius mengingat ia sudah tertidur selama tiga bulan penuh tanpa bisa dibangunkan seperti biasanya," lanjutnya lagi dengan memberikan penekanan pada bagian 'serius'.

Aku tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Mataku terpaku pada jarum infus yang tertancap menembus kulitnya yang mulus. Terus tidur selama tiga bulan penuh tanpa asupan makanan padat bergizi yang kemudian digantikan dengan makanan artifisial dalam wujud cairan rupanya menjadi penyebab menurunnya bobot tubuh dan juga daya tahan Naoto.

"Kata Dokter penyakit ini belum ada penyembuhnya," Rise pada akhirnya membuka suara dengan berusaha menahan isak tangisnya.

Pernyataan tersebut bagaikan tamparan keras tepat ke wajahku.

Harapanku untuk segera melamar Naoto setelah menyelesaikan perkuliahan semakin menjauh dan kabur…

.

* * *

_Seratus tahun telah berlalu._

_Penantian panjang sang Putri untuk dibebaskan dari kutukan Peri ketiga belas semakin mendekat._

_Seorang Pangeran tiba di menara tua dimana Putri Tidur tersebut berada._

_Sang Pangeran lalu berlutut dan mencium sang Putri. _

_Berharap wanita jelita itu segera terbangun dari tidurnya._

_

* * *

.  
_

Rupanya sudah sejak tiga tahun lalu kau harus berjibaku dengan sindrom aneh ini. Kau berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan kantuk yang menderamu pada saat harus menangani sebuah kasus penculikkan anak kecil sehingga pada akhirnya tubuh mungilmu tak sanggup lagi dan ambruk seketika. Kau melarang siapapun mengabarkan perihal sakitmu kepadaku karena tidak ingin kegiatan perkuliahanku terganggu. Oh yang benar saja, aku akan menanggalkan apa pun jika itu menyangkut dirimu apalagi yang krusial seperti ini.

Aku menatap lekat wajah pucat tanpa ekspresi dihadapanku. Begitu tenangnya seakan-akan tidak terjadi apapun. Begitu tenangnya seakan-akan tidak ingin diganggu siapapun. Begitu tenangnya seakan-akan tidak ingin kembali ke alam nyata.

Harusnya penderita dapat dibangunkan meskipun hanya sekejap untuk sekedar memberikan asupan makanan-walau itu artinya kau harus kehilangan sebagian memori selama tertidur. Tapi kenapa saat ini raga dan jiwamu menolak untuk terbangun?

Apakah kau menunggu kedatangan sang Pangeran untuk mematahkan kutukan yang sedang menyegelmu?

Denyut nadi Naoto semakin lama semakin lemah. Aku bahkan harus menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya untuk memastikan nadinya masih tetap berdenyut. Tanpa disuruh siapa pun, adegan klimaks dari dongeng Putri Tidur itu menghampiriku dan berbisik pelan.

_Sang Pangeran lalu berlutut dan mencium sang Putri. _

Ya, adegan klimaks yang mengawali sebuah akhir yang bahagia. Aku bukan tipe orang yang dengan mudahnya mempercayai takhayul apalagi mempraktekkannya. Tapi sekali ini saja, Tuhan, aku benar-benar berharap sebuah mukjizat terjadi.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Semakin dekat sampai pada akhirnya meniadakan batas antara bibir keduanya.

_Dingin_.

Begitu dinginnya sampai-sampai aku merasa seperti sedang mencium bongkahan es. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencangnya menandakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Aku mendekatkan jariku ke perbatasan bibir dan hidungnya, berharap ada karbon dioksida yang berhembus. Tidak ada. Semakin panik, aku menggerakkan tanganku ke sekitaran leher dan mempererat genggaman di pergelangan tangannya untuk mencari denyut nadi yang bersembunyi dan mungkin saja terlewatkan olehku. Tapi sia-sia. Tidak ada satu pun tanda-tanda kehidupan yang hadir.

Butiran air mata yang sedari tadi tertahan di pelupuk mataku kini berjatuhan bebas seraya meraihmu dalam pelukkanku. Melihat gelagatku, teman-temanku segera menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Tangis pilu pecah memenuhi seisi ruangan.

Inikah yang disebut dengan ironi ganda?

Disaat aku tak lama lagi menyelesaikan perkuliahanku-yang kemudian nantinya akan disusul lamaran, aku malah mendapati dirimu mengidap sindrom langkah yang belum ada penyembuhnya lebih-lebih _meninggal_ di hadapanku.

Tidak, ada yang lebih buruk lagi.

'Ciuman pelepas kutukanku' justru yang menggiringmu tidur untuk _selamanya_ alih-alih terbangun sembari tersenyum lembut seperti pada dongeng itu.

Harusnya aku tahu sejak awal. Terlalu naïf untuk menyamakan dunia fana ini dengan dunia khayalan dimana semuanya dapat diakhiri dengan satu kecupan. Ini bukan kutukan imajiner. Ini adalah penyakit _nyata_ yang menggerogoti hidup kekasihku. Dan kini aku harus menelan pil pahitnya realita.

Naoto, sekarang kau tidak perlu lagi menunggu kedatangan seorang Pangeran untuk menyadarkanmu kembali ke dunia nyata yang menyakitkan. Kau hanya perlu menanti makhluk surgawi datang menjemput dan membawa jiwamu ke Paradiso abadi.

.

* * *

.

_**Fairy Tales don't always have a happy ending, do they? And so does life…**_

_**.**_

_**~FIN~**_

_**.

* * *

**_

.

**A/N**: "Judulnya tak seindah isinya." Gak masalah kalo ada yang berpendapat demikian, karena saya juga berpikir begitu *pundung di pojokan*. Well, andaikata ada yang belum tau Sleeping Beauty Syndrome itu apaan, Tanya aja mbah google XD (kecuali kalo yang udah nonton on th* sp*t di tr*ns tv karena saya taunya juga dari sono).

Sepanjang yang saya tahu sindrom ini memang gak terlalu berbahaya dan belum ada kasus kematian karenanya. Tapi mungkin aja kan kalo udah parah banget? *maksa* Demam aja bisa mengakibatkan kematian. Maaf kalo rada ngaco (udah saya bilang di warning kan?) saya hanya ingin memberikan kesan dramatis (dan sepertinya gagal orz).

Err fic pertama di fandom ini… Adakah yang bersedia memberikan concrit, saran, serta pendapat untuk fic ini?

Sampaikanlah lewat **Review**~~


End file.
